legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Sevax
Sevax was a tracker and the son of Ubese Bounty Hunter Boushh and Maruse. Having been instructed by his father from a young age in the art of self defence, Sevax has slowly become proficient with melee weapons and thermal detonators. When his father went missing, he had wanted to go in search however he did as his father had instructed and remained with his mother on the family farm on Ubertica, sometimes pretending to be his father in public. Knowing the truth about his father's real history, when Boushh finally returned after three years of being missing, he tasked Sevax with travelling with a group of Rebels that had helped his father free himself from a hellish place that had imprisoned him. Persona Naive perhaps to a fault, Sevax is honest, earnest and rarely minces his words for the sack of niceties. In truth he is a unique young Ubese considering his views on his kind and that of the galaxy. Having lead a simple sometimes sheltered life as a youngling, he was usually left on the farm with his mother as his father travelled the galaxy on his latest hunt. His father was a quiet man, who when spoke did so honestly, and it is that nature that is often reflected in Sevax. His habit of disregarding niceties and not choosing words to protect the feelings of those he has spoken to is a reflection of having never truly had to socialise on any grand level, his words to the point and more informative than they are welcoming. He regards his people as something that has battered against the odds, and will only truly ever change their path by force and experience which is why he has always wanted to see the galaxy for himself. Intrigued by the stories of his father, he believes wholeheartedly in his duty as an Ubese to learn as much as he can if he is ever to help his species move away from it's bitter past. His knowledge of history is also something that has left a firm imprint on his behaviour, having a deep rooted hate for the Jedi and the Republics of old, he hopes to be part of a new era that will lay to rest the evils of the past. Lastly Sevax is held tightly to a duty to his family. Anything his father or mother have told him, he will carry out as if his life depended on it. Portrayal Sevax has large round eyes that are a bright blue in colour, as bright as the moons at night above Ubertica. This trait was what lead his mother to name him Sevax meaning brightness in Ubese. His skin is a mix of his mother's pale tone and his father's dark shade, and the young man has a long flow of black locks that is always kept tidily knotted back. His face is thin, almost gaunt that belies a frail composure yet thanks to years spent on the family farm, and performing the arts taught by his father, for an Ubese, Sevax is as surprisingly strong as he is graceful. Due to his youth, having lived on the farm and learning from his father and mother, Sevax has a unique perspective on the galaxy. He is loyal to his family above all, and then to his kin. He would prefer to not hide from the galaxy having heard enough of his father's tales to want to find his own adventure but due to the sudden disappearance of his father, has remained with his mother on the farm as his duty dictates. Having been taught by his father from a young age in self defence, Sevax is extremely proficient with melee weaponry and explosive devices. He is also used to handling small arms and to restoring his own armour when needed. He is also able to survive in the great outdoors on his own, a skill that is not considered of for someone as young as he. He views the Jedi with an apparent disdain, however shows no love of the Empire either. Attire & Armour When at home and away from eyes that aren't that of his parents Sevax is seen usually dressed casually in simple Ubese clothing, with no mask or armour. Usually adorned in ground colours such as browns and greens it is very unlike anyone beyond that of his parents to see him dressed like this. However when Sevax is in public, or with his father on a hunt, his outfit is something similar to that of what is worn by his father. He wore a suit of customized "armour," made of the traditional Ubese attire, Ogyian cloak. He wore many layers of rough survival clothing, dark granite in colour, with spiked, metal armour on his shoulders, neck, and wrists. Shata leather pants covered his legs, with a less traditional grey-coloured Ubese boots. Sevax wore several bandoleers, packed tight with ammo pouches of explosives—projectile detonators, various types of grenades, and Thermal detonators—around his chest, and an Ubese clan belt-clasp around his waist. Sevax' helmet would allow him to breathe Type I atmospheres; without it, such atmospheres may damage his lungs. The helmet also contained an audio pick-up and broadband antenna, a speech scrambler, an optically-enhanced vision scanner, and a flash guard visor, which nullified the effect of any stun grenades. Weapons Sevax utilised an assortment of small explosives, ranging from thermal detonators to grenades. Along with this, he utilised either a force pike or a lance blade as his preferred weapon of choice. Crafted by he along with the aid of his father, if he needed a blaster type weapon he would commonly utilise a Model 434 Blaster Pistol. He was rarely found without a weapon, including having a small knife hidden in a holster on his calf. History The Legacy of a Legend The Loss of a Father The Change Return Brings The Bitter of Coldness Relationships Family Bonds Friendship Ties Trusted Allies Dangerous Enemies Factions RESOLUTION D100 Character Sheet Current Stats Skills Notes The Resolution D100 Character Sheet was created and designed by the Resolution GMs Stargazer & Erisey Casoona with aid from Resolution GMs Kileo, Sava Stary & Raedan. Created around 2009, it derives from various source rule sets as well as customised Resolution rules that are easily placed in game for enhancing and adding to role-playing. This character sheet has been approved by Resolution GMs. All stats may change depending on IG RP. = Foot Note = This NPC is used within a RESOLUTION Plot and is so part of the RSN Universe of Star Wars lore. Category:NPCs